


How Darcy met Sam or the prequel to All you had to do (go on and kiss the girl)

by those_who_run_with_wolves



Series: Rare pairs [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-24
Updated: 2014-11-24
Packaged: 2018-02-26 20:40:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2665640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/those_who_run_with_wolves/pseuds/those_who_run_with_wolves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone has their favorite Avenger but Darcy has always rooted for the little guy. The one that everyone tends to forget because he's quiet and reserved.</p>
<p>For LadyJayne, who asked for more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyJayne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyJayne/gifts).



Darcy was very busy wrangling scientists when she heard Pepper doing a tour.

"These are the labs," the redhead was gesturing at the Research and Development floor of the tower and she was using her best deflection technique. She could probably smell the crazy radiating of team science today. 

"Who do you have there Pep?" Tony asked. He looked a little dizzy at this point but to be fair, Jane was also flagging.

"Hi Tony," Captain America waved at them. "You knew that I was bringing company." His voice was uncertain, everyone knew that Tony never remembered anything. He paid people to do that.

Darcy stood up a little, trying to discreetly take a peek from her table.

Was that the Winter Soldier and the Falcon with Captain freakin' America?

"Steve, Capsicle!" Tony perked up.

"What's wrong with him?" Pepper asked Darcy. 

"The scientists three are busy with a very important project," Darcy grinned.

"I'm worried," Pepper frowned at Tony and she looked at Jane who held a poptart really close to her face.

"We are having a competition to see who is King of the labs," Tony waved a crystal glass of bourbon around.

"They've been up for almost 48 hours," Darcy offered. "Whoever stays up the longest, is the winner."

"Where's Doctor Banner?" Steve aka Captain America asked.

"He left after the tenth hour," Jane looked up from her poptart. "He started turning green and he decided it was time to call it quits. I refuse to give up on the basis that I too, can be king of the labs. Girls can be kings, if they want."

Darcy sighed, "I'm sorry that you had to see them like this." She apologized to the Captain and his friends.

"Its fine, we're used to strange." Falcon grinned.

Darcy blushed and Tony chuckled darkly.

"Did you know that my minion has a crush?" Tony asked Pepper.

The redhead held a hand to her temples. "I told you to stop calling the assistants that."

"Its fine, Pepper." Darcy said. "I've been spiking his drinks with sleeping pills."

Tony sniffed at his glass, "I thought it tasted funny. Traitor!"

"Isn't it dangerous to mix sleeping pills and alcohol?" Steve asked.

"Its safe. Its iced tea with lemon." Darcy reassured them.

"That's why you're my favorite Darcy," Jane smiled. She started nibbling at the poptart.

"I want you to be king, boss lady." Darcy replied.

"Who does Darcy have a crush on?" Pepper asked.

"I don't have time for a relationship, I'm sorry Tony." The Captain answered firmly.

"Who said that it was you," Tony smirked. "Sorry blond and built but my minion is crazy about bird boy over there." 

With that, Ironman wobbled. "I need a drink."

"You already have a drink in your hand," Darcy didn't feel bad about making him sleepy now. He had outed her crush. 

Tony looked at the ice tea in his hand. "Yeah, I do." He smiled goofily at the glass and sat down. "I'm just gonna rest my eyes."

Jane perked up, "You do that Tony, I'll look after the trophy."

Steve shook his head as they all watched Tony fall asleep. "I didn't know that you had it in you to be so deceptive Doctor Foster."

Darcy was afraid that they were going to get a dressing down from Captain America. 

But he grinned widely, "I like the idea that a dame could be king of the lab too."

Jane pulled the trophy from under her table, "Thank you Captain." She looked at the trophy. "I have a lot of people that I would like to thank for helping me get here." She yawned widely.

Darcy stood up and went to her friend, "Come on mad science. You won. Save your speech for later. Time for bed for the king of the lab."

Darcy held Jane up and they walked out of the lab. 

Jane held her trophy aloft. "Thor is going to be so proud."

Darcy nodded, "He will be. You deserved it." 

Tony had gotten Jarvis to build the trophy. It was a simple design but Darcy had let the scientists have their fun.

Jane had been sad because Thor had been gone for so long and Tony was still struggling to sleep. He had a bad case of PTSD but he kept denying it. But Darcy watched them all. She had spiked Tony's tea because he, out of all the scientists needed to sleep.

He needed uninterrupted rest. Tony was hiding his problems from Pepper and Darcy was willing to keep his secret. But only for so long.

As they reached the lab doors, Darcy was utterly floored.

"That's the girl I'm gonna marry, Steve." Sam Wilson said with total confidence.

"How can you be so sure?" Steve asked, clearly amused.

"With some girls, you just know. That girl is all kinds of special." Sam replied.

Darcy left before she heard anymore. Most guys thought that she was the one.

The one who could do their laundry, or fill the dishwasher or pet sit for them.

No one had ever seen a future with her. 

She took Jane to bed and she allowed herself to daydream. 

Sam Wilson was the quiet, brave one. He was support to Cap but people didn't realize just how special he was.

All the other super heroes seemed untouchable to Darcy but not Sam. He seemed like the kind of guy you would want to be with you for the simple emergencies. The ones that mattered. If you were scared, Sam would be the one to go too. Captain America was a bit too much for her to handle.

The best news was that Sam was moving into the tower now.


	2. chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First dates and broken promises

Darcy tucked Jane in. She let her friend take the trophy to bed but she drew the line at allowing the poptart too.

She switched off the bedroom lights and shut the door.

She headed back to the lab to take care of Tony. She cared for all her charges. 

Even when they tried to push her away. They were all intelligent but they had problems when it came to dealing with people.

The lights were muted in the lab and Darcy took the glass away from Tony.

"I stayed behind to help you."

She almost threw the glass out of pure reflex. "Geez! You scared me."

"Sorry," Sam Wilson replied quickly, "I wanted to offer to help you with Tony."

Darcy ducked her head, "Thanks, Sam right?" She was not going to fangirl.

He grinned wide, "Yes, my name is Sam Wilson and you are Darcy Lewis. I asked miss Potts." 

Darcy tried to act busy and she tidied the table around her boss.

Tony wouldn't mind lending a hand in match making. He had done worse to get women. He and Rhodey told outrageous stories.

"You asked about me?" She asked, super casual.

"Yes," he tucked his hands into his back pockets. 

She stared because his arms were flexing and he had ridiculous muscles.

"You also like italian." Sam added.

"I do," she replied, wondering where this was going.

"Would you like to go out with me?" He asked.

"Sure," she shrugged. She was dedicated to the play it cool routine.

Sam breathed out, "That's great to hear because miss Potts already made a booking for us for Friday night at your favorite italian place."

She couldn't help the laugh that escaped her, "We cannot let Pepper down."

He walked closer to her and in the dim lights, Darcy saw the sincerity in his eyes. "I was going to ask you out no matter what. I'm a man of few words, Darcy. But I know what I want."

Darcy looked down at their clasped hands. "Let's take it slow." She smiled. She was feeling a little overwhelmed.

"Whatever you want," Sam nodded. "See you on Friday."

But Friday came and Darcy sat in the tower all dressed up in a gorgeous dress that Jane and Pepper had helped her pick out.

"These things happen," Pepper said sadly.

They watched the big screen tv in the common room. Doctor Doom was taking on the Avengers and the Fantastic Four.

"You get used to it," Jane grimaced.

"I know," Darcy smiled weakly. She held onto the words that she had heard him speak.

"That's the girl I'm going to marry."

If Sam believed in them, then she could too.

She was worried as she watched him swoop through the air and take on the Doombots.

But he had a team and she had her friends.

If it was meant to be, then they would make it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who takes the time to read, leave kudos or comments.
> 
> I appreciate you all.


End file.
